


Unbalanced

by PaperbackGarden



Category: the adventure zone, unwind - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Really angsty I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackGarden/pseuds/PaperbackGarden
Summary: A pair of state wards, twins, on a bus to an unwind camp.A football star and woodshop enthusiast with no parents to save him when he and his girlfriend are attacked.A father trying to keep his kids from being tithed.A teenage parts pirate who falls in love with an unwind.A scared girl writing an anonymous series of articles opposing unwinding.And many others.How they all met to have the adventure they did could have been fate, luck, or God, but it happened, and this is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Taako

He sat besides his twin sister on the bus, watching the town that never loved them pass through the window. He stayed silent, though inside he was angry. They had worked too hard for too long to exist in this awful world and the state homes had no right to take that from them.  
They needed a way out of this.  
They needed a plan.  
"Lup." He said quietly "How do we get out of this fuck?"  
His twin sister pursed her lips "I was thinking... we steal the bus."  
Taako hadn't been expecting her to have a plan, much less one so... ambitious. He should have known better though, this was Lup he was talking to.  
"Okay well we have an hour and a half. Lay it on me. How the holy hell are we pulling this off?"  
They discussed their plan in hushed whispers for half an hour. It was simple and easy to remember, and of course, could go wrong in every way imaginable. The twins got up from their seats and walked up to the front of the bus.  
"What are you doing?" The driver asked, wary, though not angerly.  
"I need to use the restroom." Taako said. "I was wondering if we could stop for a sec."  
"Sorry." The bus driver said. "No can do."  
"It's okay." Lup said "We forgive you."  
"We hope..." Taako said plainly. "That you can forgive us."  
And he reached over and unbuckled the man's seat belt.

The man didn't even have time to be confused before Lup was yanking him out of his seat. He was a short man so it was fairly easy to tie him up with with their hoodies and belts while Taako drove. The bus didn't even swerve during the exchange. Then Lup climbed into the driver's seat and Taako faced the terrified teenagers. "Okay so I don't know about you but we don't want to die." Taako said "If you're all excited about being unwound, then when we stop this shit-mobile you can hitch hike to the nearest unwind camp. If not, congrats, this is your ticket to freedom. Until then, sit back, hang tight, and enjoy the ride." And as Taako took his seat, Lup drove off the road into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Author's Note:  
> I changed the title from Unzoned to Unbalanced because this is based off the balance arc. It also just sounds better to me. :)

Magnus:

"... and enjoy the ride."  
Magnus Burnsides had been fully prepared to fight the pair of teenagers when he saw them attack the bus driver, but now he was unsure. They weren't actually hurting anyone, and it was giving the rest of them a chance to escape. Magnus looked to his left, where a young boy no older than thirteen played with his hat nervously as a lean older girl tried to comfort him. Didn't they deserve a chance?  
The longer Magnus thought about it, the more respect he gained for the brother sister pair driving the bus. They were giving them all another chance to fight back. He felt kind of bad that he hadn't helped, though it seemed like they knew what they were doing.  
He promised himself that when they got off the bus, he would meet with them and discuss a plan to get the others going AWOL to safety.

Branches whipped past the windows as they went off roading in the bus. They continued like this for a while before Magnus saw the brother lean forward and say something to his sister behind the wheel. The bus rattled to a stop and the pair stood in front of the rest on the unwinds. 

"Alright." The boy said "This is our stop. See you chucklefucks never." He spun on his heal and started out the door. His sister paused, but followed close behind.   
Magnus was the first out of his seat, rushing to catch up with the pair of bus-nappers. On the way out he caught sight of the driver, tied up in the first seat and gagged. Magnus couldn't leave him there alone.   
He slung the short man over his shoulder and ran after the brother and sister.   
"Wait!" He called out "Where are you going?"   
"Away," the girl replied, as if it was obvious, but not with malice.   
"But... What about the others." Magnus asked, hearing the sounds of the said others begining to slowly venture out of the bus.   
The boy rolled his eyes "They really aren't our problem."   
The girl didn't look to convinced, and her brother saw it. "Lulu. You can't be serious. Look at the guy we're talking to! He saved the bus driver!" The tied up man over Magnus' shoulder grunted at that.  
"Bro... some of the kids here are thirteen. They can't survive as AWOLs on their own."  
"We can't survive with them mooching off us! Did we survive at StaHo by helping people? No. You and I. Outcast but never alone. Remember?"  
"But we didn't survive at StaHo." She said. "We ended up here."   
He sighed. "Fine. I'll play babysitter." He turned to Magnus. "I'm Taako, the one with the youtube channel, and this is my sweet baby sister, Lup."   
His sister snorted "We're twins actually."  
Magnus just blinked at them, fighting back a laugh. "Taco?"   
"Haha. Never heard that before. T A A K O." He rolled his eyes again, but hint of a smile was sneaking onto his face. Probably the idea of helping people. That's what would make Magnus smile.   
"Okay!" Lup yelled to the group begining to spread out as they leave the bus. "If any of you want to join us, come on over! We'll help you out!"   
Some kids shared some glances and started walking over. Magnus watched Taako scan the crowd with distaste. Magnus turned to look at the group, counting the people coming towards them. Eigth kids, all of varying ages. All in need if protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Angus McDonald: 

This wasn't what he was expecting at all.   
When the young boy turned 13, he had one goal in mind: Pose as an unwind and get to the bottom of how this system works. He prided himself in being incredibly intelligent and something about unwinding never sat with him right. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd get to take down one of the illegal unwinding opperations while he was at it.   
The bus he snuck onto getting taken over by a pair of AWOL twins wasn't part of the plan.   
A nice older girl had seen his distress and come over to comfort him. She intoduced herself as Carey, and though she was nice, she didn't understand the real reason for his distress.   
When the bus came to a stop Angus really had no idea what to do. If he tried to turn himself into the juvie cops, they'd realize he wasn't really an unwind and would send him home. His answer came with a call from where the twins and a taller AWOL were talking. It was a simple offer, come with us if you want protection, but it opened up a new possibility for the boy detective. He'd always been curious about how AWOLs stay alive, after all. He promised himself he'd work hard to be helpful in the team they made, and if the time came, he'd give away his true identity to save them. He wasn't really sure what situation would warrent that, but it was an option! Yes, this was a solid plan.   
He and seven others walked towards the twins and the man carrying the bus driver. Angus took in the crowd, scanning their faces and commiting them all to memory.   
Carey was there, talking to the girl she was sitting by one the bus before she went to comfort Angus. The other girl looked like one of the military trainees. A ward unwind maybe? Walking alongside them was a very short slightly rounder girl with messy hair. She talked as if she knew them.   
A little behind them walked a girl who had to be only 13 alongside a teen who appeared to be a year or two older. The girl kept reaching up to scratch her face or tug at her hair and her friend would push her hands down. Angus made a note to talk to them later. They seemed interseting.  
A tall girl with dark hair was there, her hair decorated with dark feathers. SHe looked like the classic "Troubled Teen" unwind.   
Last was a girl who looked to be a little older than Angus. She watched the older AWOLs with admiration and actually leaned over to talk to Angus.   
"It was really cool how they did that."   
"I guess so."  
"That one-" She pointed to the male twin "Has a YouTube channel. It's all baking. I never thought I'd meet him in person, much less somewhere like here."   
"Really?" Angus said, happy to be obtaining both a friend and information. Those were his two favorite things!  
"Yes. His name is Taako." She said with a nod "I'm Ren by the way."   
"Angus McDonald, boy detective."   
Ren laughed "Nice to meet ya, Angus."


End file.
